Percy's 17th (The lemon edition)
by Posart394
Summary: Annabeth has a 3 point plan for her and Percy's anniversary/ Percys birthday... find out what in 3 chapters ;)


Percy Jackson, age; 17, current residence; camp half blood. Cabin 3.

Percy had woken up early because it was his and Annabeth's one year anniversry aka his 17th birthday.

So he had to get things ready so she and he could have a nice day together...

Little did he know she was planning more of the same.

He started with her favorite food, he snuck it into the camp and set up a picnic in his room in case she had had a hard time redesigning Mount olympus.

Then he set up a few candles, made his bed and cleared everything else up.

He knewe she would be there soon to ambush him for his birthday... so he only had a little bit of time.

Annabeth opened the door to his cabin without knocking and walked in on him putting a fresh pair of shorts on.

"oops." She said, but her voice said nothing about her walking in on him half-naked... in fact she seemed almost pleased...

"You didn't knock." He noticed.

"Deal with it seaweed brain." She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist... which still didn't have pants on... "Well turn around." She said.

He turned and she saw a tent popping out.

"That's better." She said, pulling his shorts down all the way.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Percy asked stupidly.

"There are 3 parts to your birthday present... this is part 1."

Figures she had a bullet point plan.

"Its not like you weren't looking for this.." She said, gesturing around the room.

Percy quit with the chit chat and forced his mouth onto hers, which she happily returned, forcing her tongue deep into his mouth.

They explored each others bodies with their hands and found themselves on the bed. Percy was on bottom and Annabeth (still clothed unfortunately) was sitting on top.

She pulled herself away from his mouth and started grinding on his tent..

"oooo" She moaned.

He didn't take her to be one to moan.

He started moving his hands to her jeans, but Annabeth wasn't done with the dry humping, so she moved his hands up to her breasts and let him play with them.

He squeezed and squeezed, rolling them around in each of his hands... with a loving pinch on the nipple here and there.

He was rock hard by now and he figured Annabeth realized it because she went back down and started attacking his mouth again.

He sucked her tongue while furiously taking off her shirt.

Luckily she wasn't wearing a bra. He flipped over onto her and started licking and biting lightly Annabeths tits.

"mmmmm." She moaned...

He moved one hand down to her jeans but didn't put it in... instead he rubbed it lightly, getting slowly faster and faster.

"mmmm." She moaned again.

She forced his face to hers and attacked his tongue again while he furiously rubbed her pants..

She tackled him to be on the bottom again and this time didn't even tease him... she tore her pants off and placed herself above his face, while she went down and bobbed onto his cock.

She licked and swirled, slowly gaining more and more momentum. She pulled away and started jerking it, while he furiously stuck his tongue everywhere he could find... at one point it was deep in her pussy, the next it was her ass hole. She started bobbing again and he was close to exploding... But Annabeth sensed his orgasm and pulled off.

"What are you doing?" Percy breathed to her.

"Giving you your present."

She bent down off the bed and put his dick between her tits she grinded her chest against him until he was forcibly holding it in.

She pulled her tits offf of him and slowy inserted his member deep into her cunt... slowly pumping it back and forth again...

But Percy wasted no time...

He turned her off of him and pulled away... he came up behind her and found her pussy, he slammed it in with all his might, now that the hymen was broken from their first encounter, and humped with all of his might... he stretched her swollen clit to the limit and eventually he exploded deep into her pussy.

He got off her and fell back to the bed... Annabeth had orgasmed all ready like 3 times but she still had a bit left in her, and put her pussy back on Percy's mouth and let him work it, while she sucked the rest of Percy's cum from his dick.

She liucked the rest of it and orgasmed for the 4th time... they were both exhausted and fell into each others arms.

Annabeth licked all of her own pussy juices up from his face and ended up putting her mouth to his, swishing their mixed juices in his mouth.

"And there's more?" Percy asked, unsure.

"How do you feel about a goddess and a demigod at the same time?" Annabeth asked.

* * *

**Next chapter will be between Percy, Annabeth and Athena for a little incest action in there...**


End file.
